What They Didn't Know
by shattered22
Summary: Somehow, someway, Carrie survived the destruction, she has a job, a home, and nightmares of the death she caused. But when her old, dead classmates time travel to the future, a week before prom, she will have the chance to put things right, and make amends before she unleashes her wrath. Or will she let the people who tormented her for years, suffer the consequences... view.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in the town, the birds were singing, the wind was gently blowing, it was a good temperature outside, everyone was bound to have a great day, right?

Wrong, very wrong. It was not a good day for Carrie White, shy, naive, Carrie White. She was always being bullied by her peers, her mother hit her when Carrie had 'sinned', and her life was a mess. But Carrie also had a secret, a secret that, unknown to her, would haunt her for many years….

~TIME SKIP~

_Black. Darkness. Nothing._

"_BLOODY CARRIE! BLOODY CARRIE!" Chanted through the halls she was running in. The screams. Dear God the screams! THEIR screams! What had she done?! _

"_Carrie" Whispered a familiar voice, she stopped in her tracks, her dress was still dripping the blood she had been soaked in, it's red liquid, like a cage, trapped in the misery of memory that was to be her punishment. _

"_Miss Desjardin." She said, finally finding her voice, after her screams wore it out._

_Rita was a mess, her dress was wrinkled and torn, blood was splattered randomly throughout the bottom. Her hair was all over the place, as if someone had been violently grabbed and pulled. Mascara was running down her face, along side thick, wet, white tears, the colors clashing together to make a lifeless gray._

_Carrie stretched out her hand to the poor teacher, only to have it smacked away. Carrie gasped, "Miss Desjardin…."_

_Now, she was terrified, "P-please….please C-carrie, d-don't hurt me….please…."_

_The halls turned dark, and Rita was gone, but her voice still rang through Carrie's ears._

"_You killed them Carrie…." Her voice said, "It's all your fault" "NO!" Carrie screamed, she didn't want to do it, she was scared, she was hurt, THEY pushed her! "I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SO SORRY!" Carrie screamed._

_Then, the darkness turned into THE ROOM, the one room she swore to never be in again, and the images replayed, over, and over. Showing what she did to them, she burned Tina to death, she slammed Heather into the door, held Lizzy and Nicki down to get trampled, crushed people to death, through knives at her mother, destroyed the house._

"_I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" She kept on screaming those words, over and over, until her throat burned and bled from her screams of regret…._

"_Sin never dies Carrie" Margaret's voice rang out, "Sin NEVER just dies…."_

"_NO! NO! NOOOO!"_

She awoke with a scream, but then looked around, and realized where she was. Gasping for breath, she thanked the lord that she was safe, but then cursed the devil, for making her live through this, and letting her live.

It had been 10 years, and she still had nightmares, but only around the anniversary of it, any other night, she would have been in a dreamless, restless, sleep. "Damn." She cursed after checking the clock, 6:54 a.m., well, good a time as any to start the day, but she needed coffee, lots of it, maybe an Irish coffee.

So she made her bed, showered, brushed her teeth, face, hair, and dressed in her normal attire, skinny blue jeans, black converses, white shirt, with a black vest, small chain necklace, with a picture of Sue and her daughter in it. As it turns out, Sue forgave Carrie for what she did, she understood that she had been pushed over the edge, and only did what she felt she needed to do.

To bad Carrie didn't think the same.

After her survival, and prom, Carrie had, on more than one occasion, tried to kill herself. She tried knives, water, rope, fire, rocks, pills, hatred, pens, scissors, and anything else you can think of.

She put on a pot of coffee, she lived in a normal house, by the park, not far from Sue and her daughter, Rosie, and a walk away from the cemetery.

Everything was going okay for Carrie this morning, until a bright light shone from the middle of her kitchen, the light bulbs on the ceiling exploded, and Carrie got the shock of her, staring at her dead, past- did I mention DEAD- classmates, principle, mother, and other teachers.

Screw coffee. She'll just take the whisky.

~~A Few minutes earlier~~

"What's up freak?" Sneered Chris, as she and her gang of jerks-minus Sue**(A/N:SORRY! I like Sue, don't **_**sue**_ **me, HAHA! Get it? *crickets* no? Okay)**\- passed by her. Carrie just put her head down, her mama had gotten angry at her for 'sinning' as she put it.

She was about to walk away, when a bright light from the middle of the hallway shone, and the bullies, teachers, principal, Margaret White, and Carrie were transported to….the future!

And boy, were they gonna get a big surprise when they got there….

* * *

HELLO! Starting something that should take a while, but I wanna write it, those of you who have heard the bad news, sorry! Can't keep up with everything! Don't worry! I will start it again!….someday….

HAVE A NiCe DaY! PEACE out Bros!~ Shattered22

REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE CAKE!


	2. NO WAY IN HELL!

"Where the hell are we?" Asked Chris, she and the others had landed in a pile, after they got up, they looked around.

It was a normal kitchen, with a very shocked, and maybe a little scared, lady, she had blond hair, pale skin, and honey brown eyes, wait, those eyes….

"C-carrie?" Asked the principal,Henry Morton. C **(A/N:Future people-like Sue and Carrie- will be called by just the first letter in their name. Ex: Sue-S; Carrie-C; Okay-good!)** just nodded, mouth slightly agape.

After a good few minutes of staring like fish, C cleared her throat, "Well, um, looks like something or someone brought you here, your, um, in the future, wow. Haven't seen you guys in a while." She muttered the last part to herself.

So many memories, the pain, her tears, her mama….But maybe, maybe God has given her another chance. A chance to make things right, she could warn them-yes! She would tell them, then they could stop, get her past self away from her abusive mother, the bullying could end! And _no one_ would have to die. Sue could get a better life for her and her daughter! Maybe this wasn't so bad.

With her mood now brighter, she said, "You guys can stay here, I've got the room. And enough food to last us all, just stay out of sight, and don't go outside, people will not be okay with seeing you. And, we, uh, we need to talk, all of us. It's important, and could be- no _is_\- the key to your survival."

"Why should we listen to you FREAK!" Chris said with an evil, *Cough*LAME*Cough*.

Carrie flinched, while C just rolled her eyes and smiled sadly, which shocked Chris, what was wrong with her?

Before she could comment, or anyone else, a flash of white came from the middle of the room, again.

A DVD and a note landed gently on the ground, Rita grabbed them both, and read the note out loud.

"_Dear people, I've sent you all here to see a movie, it shows what will happen in the future._" Many raised an eyebrow at this, "_The people from 10 years in the future will be named by the first letter in their name, future Carrie will be known as 'C', and future Sue, who I've already informed of this, is on her way, and will be known as 'S'. Please don't be angry at Carrie and 'C', they feel/will feel guilty for what is to come. Do not leave, you can't anyway, and watch the whole movie.~Shattered22_"

Chris scoffed, "No way I'm going to watch it!"

* * *

"I can't believe we're watching it!" You can guess who that is.

They were in C's livingroom, the teachers were on one couch, the majority of students on the others, on one sofa was **(A/N: Starting from left 2 right)** C, Carrie, Sue, Tommy, S, and Rosie sat.**(A/N: Sorry! 2 many notes, pretend C is wealthy!)** On a wooden chair sat Margaret.

Principal Henry turned off the lights, and C pressed play.

* * *

HA! Do not worry, my friends, I will post 2 marrow, or 2 day!

I own nothing, not the movie, not the old movie, not the book, yes the book, didn't know there was one until I read a fanfic of it...PEACE OUT BROS!~Shattered22

REVIEW!


	3. A Bloody Birth

_**The screen showed a blue house**_

The teachers and students looked confused, why were they seeing this? While Carrie knew it was her house, was this movie about her? C just pressed her lips together, memories coming back to her. She shivered, the other took notice, and were confused even more.

_**The screen was closer to the house, and there was a very loud, agonizing scream.**_

Most of them jumped when they heard the scream. Margaret narrowed her eyes, she knew what this was, and wasn't very happy about it.

_**The camera moved to the door, and then to the house. Another scream was heard, as if someone or something was in horrible pain.**_

Again, many shivered, Carrie and C the most, remembering what mama would do to them.

_**The camera showed a wooden chair and table, on it was a sewing machine. **_

Everybody recognized the house, it was Margaret White's house, what was going on?

_**The camera moved and stopped for a few seconds by a closet door. **_

Carrie was near tears, the prayer closet, C saw this, and hugged Carrie close to her.

_**The screen then moved again and showed a staircase with a bloody bible on it. The screen showed Margaret White lying in a blood covered bed.**_

Wait, they remembered this! They ignored Margaret's screams, thinking she was praying, but were surprised when they found out she gave birth. They had heard that Carrie was just like her mother, but, they looked at Carrie, who was being held by C.

The student too, had found out what this was, the boys either groaned, blushed, looked away, or all three. The girls rolled their eyes at their antics, but focused on the movie instead.

_**Zoom in on the bed and Margaret.**_

**Margaret(In pain): Our father who art in heaven, hallowed-Ahhh!**

Carrie was torn. She was happy that her mother was in pain, but angry because she was happy, and sad because she didn't want up upset her mama.

**Margaret: Oh god, what is this pain? Is it Cancer?**

'_This woman is crazy'_ Was what everyone was basically thinking.

_**She was about to say something, but was cut off by a scream, louder than the others. She stops after a few seconds, still screaming a bit, and looks very tired. **_

_**She takes deep breaths, when her face went pale and she looks shocked, she moves her eyes to the end of her nightgown, and sees something moving under it.**_

Now Carrie was confused, what happened?

_**Margaret slowly picks up the end of her nightgown, and looks shocked to see a baby, who slowly is opening her eyes and moving. **_

**Margaret: It's a test.**

What was she saying?

_**The woman starts looking for something in her nightstand, and pulls out scissors. **_

Everybody gasped, they looked at Carrie, as if she would disappear before their very eyes, or they would see a scar of some kind. C pulled Carrie closer '_Mama tried to kill me…."_ Was the thought going through her mind, she knew her mama didn't like her too much, but she thought she at least loved her enough to keep her.

_**She holds the baby with her hand, who at this time starts moving. **_

**Margaret: Cut it down. Cut it down.**

_**She holds the scissors with her hand, and brings it down upon the baby.**_

Everyone held their breath, C holds Carrie even stronger, while they both cry, Carrie harder than C.

_**She stops just inches above the baby's face, and the baby starts to cry. **_

Everybody looked worriedly at Carrie and C, but they ignored them and focused on the movie.

They all were worried for them, even Chris, yes she hated Carrie, but she didn't want her to die! Sue felt guilty, Tommy held her close to him. S held a weeping Rosie in her arms, and many glared at Margaret.

Did she know anything about raising a child?! This also made them wonder, had anything else happened to them? They had heard screams before, but they simply put it off as them praying. Was that ruely the reason behind it? Many didn't know if they even wanted to find out.

_**Margaret looks a bit confused, but the baby opens her eyes and looks right into hers.**_

Most of the women 'awed' at baby Carrie, she was so cute! The crazy woman always put Carrie in ugly clothes, but now, she looked adorable!

_**Margaret looks in the baby's eyes, and drops her scissors. She picks up the baby, and starts to hug and kiss her.**_

_**The screen turns black.**_

"Carrie…." One of the female teacher trailed off. No one knew what to say, well, one did.

"Carrie, h-how is your home life?" Henry asked reluctantly, silence followed his question.

Before anyone could do or say anything else, the movie continued.

* * *

HI! I'm taking a math test in science! At this very moment! Almost caught! If you know where I can get the script for 'Carrie', please let me know, I can't find any! I don't own Carrie anything, peace out bros!~ Shattered22


	4. Laughed at

_**The screen shows a 15 almost 16 year old Carrie White wearing a shower cap. Her body is also covered with a towel, the screen gets closer to Carrie, until you only see her face.**_

Almost all the women 'awed' at the on screen Carrie. "She has the same eyes as a child, but they look, less full of life, like they're, locked." Sue said

Chris sneered at Carrie and C, because of her-them-whatever! The Ultras were falling apart! Who cares if her mother tried to kill her, any guilt she had before was gone.

_**The screen moved to show the other girls coming out the door and into the swimming area. First out came Sue Snell, followed by Chris hargensen, Tina Blake, Heather Shrys, and the twins Nicki and Lizzy. **_

Many of the boys wolf whistled, and the other girls either blushed, or enjoyed the attention.

_**They were smiling and talking to each other and they walked in their swim suits. Tommy Ross walks to Sue and starts to kiss her while the Ultras walk further to the pool.**_

Sue blushed and some of the boys whistled again, and Tommy kissed her cheek, PDA normally wasn't her thing, but this time had been….different.

Rosie looked at the screen, tilting her head, was that who she thought it was….? She looked at her mother, she smiled sadly, thinking about how much Tommy would have wanted to meet their daughter, she was so much like him, but looked just like her.

**Miss Desjardin: Get in the pool ladies, and Tommy Ross go to your class! **

_**Tommy stops kissing Sue and pulls back. Sue walks to the Ultras and they walk to the pool. Tommy goes to walk away, but sees Carrie standing there, and smiles at her.**_

Everyone was surprised, Carrie didn't smile that much, even when it was a celebration, or someone smiled at her, she never smiled back.

**Miss Desjardin: Let's go ladies! Get in the water! Carrie! Sue! Let's go! *WHISTLE***

_**The rest of the girls walk to the pool and get in the water, as does Carrie. The screen shows a few legs of the girls that are standing in the water, the screen turns and shows the girls standing in the pool.**_

Some boys stared at the girls, but didn't do anything else.

_**Sue and Chris stand by the net, while Carrie stands all the way in the back. The game begins, and Chris and Sue are doing the best out of everybody, after Chris scores a point, she and Sue high five.**_

Chris grit her teeth, thanks to that freak, her and Sue weren't friends anymore, it was all the freaks fault. She would make her pay, she had a great idea for prom….

**Miss Desjardin: Keep it in the air! Keep it high!**

_**Chris and Sue score another point for their team.**_

**Miss Desjardin: Hit it girls, hit it!**

_**Chris and Sue sway away from each other.**_

**Sue(Still swaying): Don't be afraid of the ball ladies.**

_**A girl from the other team slams the ball over the net, and it stops in front of Carrie. She looks up surprised and shy unsure of what to do, while the rest of the girls look at her.**_

Everyone was surprised, they knew Carrie was shy, but not this shy!

**Miss Desjardin: Alright Carrie White, get Carrie in the game!**

_**Miss Desjardin looks at Carrie**_

**Miss Desjardin: You can't stand on the sidelines all the time, alright, Carrie Surves!**

Principal Henry was happy, he knew that most of the students liked her, and he couldn't blame them, she always stood up for misfits and outsiders, at least that's what he heard.

_**Chris looks at Carrie with an evil, sadistic smile, already planning.**_

People felt a little angry, didn't she see the poor girl was already nervous enough?

_**Carrie walks forward with the ball in her hands, then Chris puts her plan into action and starts to 'cheer' for her, with over exaggerated clapping.**_

**Chris: Alright Carrie! Do it! Come on, do it!**

_**The other girls stare at Carrie while she throws up the ball and slaps it, but she was so nervous, she messed up, and the ball hit Sue in the head.**_

They all understood what happened, Chris had made Carrie nervous so that she would mess up.

_**Chris and the other girls look a bit surprised, and smile a little. Carrie looks scared, wondering what they might do to her.**_

"Are you alright Carrie? You look scared." Henry asked, the others-mostly females- facepalmed, did he know _nothing_ about kids?

_**The other girls still smile, and Chris walks up to Sue.**_

**Sue(Laughing at the end): Very funny Chris.**

**Chris(Laughing a little): Carrie….**

_**Everyone starts to laugh, and Carrie doesn't seem so scared, and even smiles a little.**_

"You have a nice smile." S said, some jumped at the new voice, forgetting she was there. They then looked at the little girl that sat next to her, was it her sister?

**Chris: You little shit.**

_**Chris throws the ball at Carrie, the other girls laugh at her, and the smile fades off her face.**_

All the girls who laughed-minus Chris- looked down in shame.

_**The screen shows all the girls who laughed at Carrie, while the poor girl looks down at the ground in shame.**_

* * *

HELLO!

Yes, yes, I'm alive, surprise! I know the chapters are short, but I'm still trying to work everything out! I have two 'F's in school, checked online, and one 'C'.

Disclaimer: Don't know why I have to do this, it's obviously not owned by me, that's why it's called "Fanfiction", but, oh well.

Peace out bros!~Shattered22


	5. The Start

_**The screen shows the girls locker room, Sue and Chris are standing in the middle of the room, chatting, as the other girls pass by.**_

"Wait, is….is this what I think it is?" Asked Tina, no one wanted to answer that question.

Chris smirked, she could finally prove that the freak deserved it all! It wasn't her fault, and besides, it's not like it mattered that much anyway.

_**Carrie walks with a towel over her body, hair, and face. She looks around to make sure nobody sees her. Nobody is looking at her, and she walks to the shower.**_

_**She takes off her towel, and stands under the water, she starts to clean herself with soap.**_

Many people looked and felt uncomfortable, just like I am doing at this very moment, I just, I don't know, I'm in school, and It's almost the end of the day, I just, I feel….eww.

_**Just when she start to lift the towel that holds her hair, she sees the blood on her hands, and the soap falls to the floor.**_

Many of the males were blushing and looking very uncomfortable at the moment. The women rolled their eyes, idiots.

_**She looks terrified and looks at her hands again. She looks even more scared and begins to scream.**_

**Carrie: Help! Help me!**

Many of the woman's hearts break when they hear the young girls scared screaming.

_**Two girls run after each other. Carrie struggles to walk and ends up by Chris, Sue, the twins, Tina, and Heather, who were talking to each other.**_

_**Carrie walks to them with her towel still on and grabs Sue's shirt with one of her hands.**_

**Sue: Get off me freak!**

Sue looks at the ground in shame, "I'm sorry Carrie." She apologized, but to her surprise and delight, Carrie and C smiled at her.

**Chris: Oh my God! Is that blood!?**

Rosie rolled her eyes, "No, it's paint!" She said sarcastically, Chris glared at her and then smirked, "Don't you know you need to obey your elders?"

Now it was the other way around, ROSIE smirked, and said, "Well, my mother told me not to listen to bitches." She turned to S, ignoring their shocked looks everybody gave her.

S smiled at the girl, "That's right sweetie, but no swearing!" She scolded

"W-wait, sh-she's my-" "Back to the movie! You'll understand later on."

_**The Ultras pull away from Carrie and stare at her. **_

**Carrie(Scared): Please! I'm bleeding!**

_**Chris's face changes, understanding what's happening to Carrie.**_

**Carrie(Terrified): Please!**

**Chris: Oh my God! It's period blood!**

_**She points to Sue's shirt, which now has a bloody hand print on it.**_

**Carrie(Scared and confused): I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!**

"It's her first time." One of the female teachers said, realization dawning her face.

"What! That's impossible! She's 15, almost 16, regardless, she should know!"

Sue glared at her ex 'friend' "Some girls start out later than others! And it's not her fault her mother didn't tell her!"

Chris turned to Margaret, "You told her right!" she asked the older women, but it sounded more like a command than a question.

Margaret shook her head and held her hands as if she was praying, "Help this little girl who's sinned in her days and ways, if she'd made innocent the curse of blood would not be brought upon her…"

"Wait, you think this is a curse!?" Chris cried, but the others just turned to the screen and continued to watch.

_**The Ultras look at each other and start to laugh, Chris and Sue the hardest.**_

**Carrie: Please! Help me!**

**Chris: It's just your period.**

"But Carrie didn't know that." Heather whispered, that look on her face, how could she be so mean to such a sweet girl?

_**She opened one of the locker room machines, the one with instant tampons. She grabs one and walks to Carrie.**_

**Chris: Here, plug it up.**

_**Chris shows it to Carrie to 'give it' to her, but when Carrie reaches out to take it, Chris walks away from her. All Ultras start to laugh at her again and point to Carrie's hand, which is covered in blood.**_

_**More girls start to see what's happening, then someone throws a tampon at Carrie, and soon, everyone grabs tampons and whatever they can. They then start to throw what they grabbed, chanting "Plug it up!" over and over again.**_

Many people looked sick watching this, some were crying, some were angry at the girls, some just covered their eyes and ears, not being able to watch this sick torture. they looked over at Carrie, she was crying and being held and comforted by C, even she had a pained look on her. S was holding a now crying Rosie, Tommy had his arm wrapped around Sue, who had her head down in shame.

When they looked at Margaret, she had a blank face, but her eyes we were sad, she may have tried to kill Carrie, but she was still her little girl. She just wanted her daughter to live her life sin free, so that they may be together in Heaven.

_**Carrie crawls away from all the girls until she is by the showers, the girls keep screaming and throwing things at the terrified girl. Chris then take out her phone and starts to film it.**_

Everybody gave the shallow bitch looks of hatred and loathing, how could she do something so-so-inhuman!

"Miss Hargenson! You are suspended from school for 2 weeks! And when you come back you will have another week of detention, and are to write an essay on bullying!" Henry yelled at her.

"That's not fair! The freak asked for it! she's been asking for it forever!" Chris screamed, S glared at her, after all, Chris was always, well, Chris!

"Stop." She said, everybody was quiet and looked at her. "Just stop Chris. Carrie White is a person. She is just like you and me. She has hopes, she has dreams, but we all pushed her. And you can only push a person so far. This," S gestured to the screen "is just the beginning. It wasn't Carrie's fault, she feels so guilty, all because of you. Everybody, everybody but Carrie, a couple teachers, Rosie, and me are the only ones alive a-after-after…." she cut herself off, tears streaming down her face, Rosie hugged her, and then everybody reluctantly turned back to the screen.

_**Sue stops throwing things and looks sad and a bit sorry for Carrie, while the other girl still begs and lies on the floor with her towel on and is crying. Chris keeps filming the torture, when Miss Desjardin goes through the girls to get to Carrie. **_

**Miss Desjardin: Move! Come on, move! Ladies, what's going on?**

_**Miss Desjardin sees Carrie, crying in only a towel, which is surrounded by blood.**_

Mostly everybody cheered for Miss Desjardin for stopping the other girls from hurting Carrie.

**Miss Desjardin: Oh my god! Alright, okay honey, stand up. Let's get you cleaned up.**

**Carrie: Help me!**

_**Carrie grabs Miss Desjardin's skirt with her bloody hand, begging her to help, she didn't understand what was going on.**_

**Miss Desjardin: Carrie, come on. Honey, stand up. Come on honey, can you stand up?**

_**Sue looks at Carrie and Miss Desjardin, as do the other girls, they aren't laughing anymore, all is quiet except Carrie and Miss Desjardin.**_

**Carrie: It hurts! It hurts! Something's not right!**

_**Sue comes up to them.**_

**Sue: Miss Desjardin, I don't think she knows what a period is.**

**Miss Desjardin: What?**

**Carrie: NOOO!**

**Miss Desjardin: Sue, Sue get out of here.**

**Carrie: NOOO!**

_**Miss Desjardin pulls Sue back. Carrie keeps screaming 'No', and some pads and tampons that lay around her start to move away from her.**_

Everybody stared at the screen, except for S, Rosie, Carrie and C, they remembered when that happened- or in Rosie's case, remembered the stories- it made sense.

"What was that?" Mrs. Ross, the music teacher, said. Carrie stiffened, what would they think of her when they found out! And her mama, oh no….

C sighed, "You'll find out later on."

_**Miss Desjardin tries to get Carrie to calm down, but in the end she has to slap her so she would. Carrie finally stops yelling all the girls stare, shocked. She then holds Carrie and begins converting her.**_

**Miss Desjardin: Okay, deep breath. Come here, come on, it's okay. You're okay sweetie. It's totally normal. Shh, you don't know what it means, okay.**

_**The girls look back, and while Miss Desjardin is comforting Carrie, a lamp breaks. The girls, Miss Desjardin, and Carrie look at it.**_

_**The screen turns black.**_

* * *

HELLO!

Yeah, the updates are fast I guess, but that's only because I found some one else's story with the script, next chapter will be a mix of my work and there's. After that, it's all me, hope I don't mess up! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great! Stay awesome! Peace out Bros!~ Shattered22


	6. Little boy falls

_**Carrie, Miss Desjardin, and principal Henry walk into the office.**_

**Henry: Are you feeling any better? Can I get you some aspirin?**

_**He tickled Carrie's back in an attempt to cheer her up, but jumps and looks scared.**_

**Principle: Juice of something….**

The entire female population, and a few males, stared at Henry, "Really? Juice?" Miss. Carter, an art teacher, said, wondering if he knew anything about women, as were others.

**Miss Desjardin: Juice? Really Henry?**

**Henry: Maybe you just want us to leave you alone.**

**Miss Desjardin: Carrie, honey, I am SO sorry I slapped you. I should have handled that better.**

"It's okay Miss Desjardin." Came Carrie's voice, she smiled at the teacher, "You were just trying to calm me down."

**Miss Desjardin: It's totally normal for girls to get their periods. Actually, it usually happens a little bit earlier. Is this your first time? Honey, do you know what's happening to your body? Do you know what it means?**

**Carrie: What? I don't know, I felt something moving down there.**

Pretty much all the women felt sorry for Carrie, while the men were trying to ignore them.

**Miss Desjardin: Oh honey.**

**Henry: Whoa! Maybe you could, uh, talk to the counselor about that**

"A COUNSELOR!?" he was a dead man.

**Henry: Or that good ol' nurse. Um, what I need to know is who started throwing….things.**

**Miss Desjardin: It was Chris Hargensen and all her friends.**

_**Miss Desjardin and principal Henry shared a look, already knowing it wasn't over.**_

**Henry: Cassie-**

**Miss Desjardin: Carrie**

**Henry: Carrie, did Chris Hargensen start this?**

_**Carrie doesn't say anything, but just looks at the ground, hoping she could just disappear.**_

**Miss Desjardin: Honey, you don't have to protect them. What they did was unforgivable.**

**Henry: Okay, uh….it seems Carrie isn't going to point the finger, so Miss Desjardin, I need you to get to the bottom of this. Let the punishment fit the crime.**

**Miss Desjardin: Okay.**

**Henry: Carrie, you're excused from P.E. class for the rest of the week. **

**Miss Desjardin: Just take study hall, okay? At the library**

**Henry: Yeah, we're going to call your mom Carrie.**

_**That struck a cord in the girl, terror clear on her face, what would her mama do to her? In the background, bubbles started to rise in the water dispenser.**_

Everybody was wondering the same thing, '_What was wrong with Carrie? Why was she so scared?'_ Well, almost everyone.

"Hey, what's with the water bubbles?" Kelly, a girl from Carrie's class said, being one of the only ones who noticed. The others looked at the water dispenser, why was it doing that?

"You'll understand later on." Answered C

**Henry: We're going to have to call your mother, Carrie. I know she's had problems in the past, ever since the state stopped her from homeschooling you, but we've got to bring her into this okay? Mmm-mmm.**

**Carrie: No.**

**Miss Desjardin: Sweetie, we have no choice. We have to tell your mother what happened.**

**Carrie: NO!**

_**The water dispenser in the background breaks, water spilling everywhere, making them jump a bit.**_

**Miss Desjardin: Carrie….**

_**The setting changed to Carrie sitting next to two boys, outside the office.**_

**Boy 1: Hey, hey you.**

_**Carrie turns to look at them and they make sexual gestures, Carrie looks away in disgust and closes her eyes.**_

"Detention!" Called out Henry, "Both of you!"

_**When Carrie opens her eyes again, and sees Margaret standing there in front of her, a look on her face.**_

The people who had known Ralph White shivered, she had that same look.

_**The screen changes and shows Carrie and Margaret walking out of school, Margaret drags Carrie to the car. The teen turns around to the Ultras an Chris's boyfriend Billy Nolan who point and stare at her. Chris says something and shows Billy the video, he laughs at it and Carrie gets in the car.**_

Most glared at the scream, guess bitches and bastards belong together.

_**The screen changes again, now you see Carrie and Margaret in the car. After a few seconds, Carrie looks at her mother.**_

**Carrie: I'm sorry you had to come to school today, mom.**

"Don't apologize Carrie." Mr. Ross, Margaret's boss, said.

"Really?" She asked

He smiled at her, "Yeah, she was done with her work anyway." She was such a sweet girl, not like her mother who would creep people out when they talked to her.

_**Margaret doesn't look at Carrie, but takes her hand instead. The screen changes and she parks the car outside the house and sits still.**_

**Margaret: Let's go inside, little girl. You need to come inside with me.**

**Carrie:Mama, why didn't you tell me? I was so scared, mama. I thought I was going to die. Mama they laughed at me and threw things at me!**

_**Margaret says nothing, but gets out of the car and looks at Carrie.**_

**Margaret: We'll talk about this inside, Carrie.**

**Carrie: No!**

_**Margaret turns and gives Carrie a look full of disgust and loathing, the teen flinches back.**_

**Carrie: I want to talk about it right now. I don't want to get inside with you.**

The student's and some teachers felt sorry for her, she needed someone, and her own mother wouldn't even hold her. Chris felt conflicted, she wanted to hate Carrie, but at the same time she felt guilt and shame for what she had done. What was she to do….

Margaret felt a bit bad for being that way to Carrie, but she needed to pay for her sins and pray for forgiveness, if not, the devil will surely take her. She wanted to curse herself for being weak, she was to weak to kill Carrie, and now, the curse of blood is upon her.

_**Margaret says nothing, but turns around and walks into the house. Carrie looks behind her, and sees a boy on his bike. She tries to get out of the car but the boy on the bike was on that side, she didn't want to hit him. The boy presses his face against the window, snorts, and makes faces at Carrie.**_

**Boy: Crazy Carrie! Crazy Carrie!**

_**She jumps slightly and looks at the boy, who is now behind her again.**_

**Boy: Crazy Carrie! Crazy Carrie!**

_**Carrie glares at the boy, and he suddenly falls off his bike. He gives Carrie a mean look, and then gets up and rides away. Carrie looks shocked, and a bit scared, it seems like she is muttering something. The girl looks above her to the sun and trees, they come closer, and closer, until the screen turns black.**_

"C, what is-was- oh you get it, your home life like?" Henry asked her, knowing Carrie wouldn't answer.

She sighed, "You'll find out in the next scene, probably." Carrie stiffened, and kept her eyes on the screen, worried for her mama.

* * *

HELLO!

Cake is awesome! I told you I would say that! Yes, I reviewed my own story, but only because I forgot to thank you guys, you are really great, and I want to thank you, again, for reading, reviewing, and all that jazz. I also want you to look at another story I've been reading on my own time. It's called "_Watching Carrie the movie"_ If you like this story, you'll most likely enjoy the other.

I also wanted to have you guys make a vote, after this story is finished, I was thinking of doing another watching the movie fic. Here are the ideas I had:

*Gnomeo and Juliet

*How to train your dragon

*Rise of the Guardians

*Big Hero 6

Sorry for the rant! I don't own Carrie, not the book or movie, and I can't wait to see you guys again!

Stay awesome Bros! Peace out!~Shattered22


	7. Help

_**Carrie walks into the small house, as the camera shows the inside, it's full of figures, paintings, and other things about Jesus.**_

"Holy shit!" Chris yelled, was this what her house was like?

"Hey, where's your TV?" Emma, a freshman, asked. Carrie blushed from the attention, still not used to having so many people talking and caring about her.

"We don't have a TV, mama says it's from the devil." she answered, the reaction was immediate.

"WHAT!?"

"_How_ do you survive!?"

"Is that why you're always in the library?

"No duh Stacy!"

"Shut up, Claire!"

"Everyone calm down and watch the movie!"

_**A thumping sound is heard from upstairs and Carrie follows it, and walks into a room, in the room we see Margaret hitting her head against the wall.**_

**Margaret: Oh God, help my child, she is lost.**

"She is lost!?" Many women screamed, the others having to cover their ears from the noise.

"What do you mean 'she is lost'!"

" .Hell!"

"Fuck man, what's wrong with you?"

**Carrie: Mama, stop it.**

_**She didn't want to upset her, she wanted her to be happy, she didn't want her to hurt herself. But she didn't stop.**_

**Carrie: Mama!**

_**Margaret finally stops hitting her head against the wall, and looks at Carrie.**_

**Carrie: I don't want to upset you.**

"You don't need to apologize." Rosie said, smiling at the younger Carrie.

**Margaret: So, you're a woman now. And God made Eve from the rib of Adam.-And what Carrie? Say it.**

'_What is wrong with her?'_ was everybody's main thought, Carrie needed someone, and her own mother wouldn't even hold her.

_**Carrie looked nervous, she didn't know what her mama was gonna do, but she had a pretty good idea.**_

**Carrie: No mama.**

**Margaret: Say it.**

**Carrie: Talk to me. Please just talk to me.**

_**Margaret didn't say anything, but continued to look at Carrie, who finally gave in.**_

**Carrie: And Eve was weak. I just want to talk to you.**

_**Margaret just continued to talk about the bible.**_

**Margaret: And the first sin was the sin of intercourse.**

_**Carrie nodded and did what she said, thinking it might get her to talk to her.**_

**Carrie: And the first sin was the sin of intercourse. Why didn't you tell me, mama?**

**Margaret: and God visited Eve with a curse, and the curse, was the curse of blood.**

_**Carrie shook her head, she would say many things for her mother, but not this.**_

**Carrie: I'm not going to say that. That's not even in the Bible.**

"YEAH!"

"Go Carrie! Go Carrie!"

"You got this!"

**Carrie: It doesn't say that anywhere.**

_**The older female looked up, and held her hands, as if praying.**_

**Margaret: Oh Lord. Help this little girl see the sin of her days and ways. Show her that if she had remained innocent, the curse of blood would not have come upon her as it did on Eve.**

**Carrie: I'm not Eve, mama. I didn't sin.**

**Margaret: You showered with those other girls, you had lust-filled thoughts.**

People started to mutter about what Margaret was saying and doing, what was wrong with her? Carrie didn't even shower with them!

**Carrie: Everyone has to shower mama, everyone. That's just the rules.**

**Margaret: You must be different, because he can see you.**

**Carrie: I don't want to be different mama, I want to be like them.**

Everyone knew that they had judged her, they shouldn't have. Just because her mother was that way, didn't mean she was the same, they knew that now. They promised themselves that, after this was over, they would get to know Carrie, the _real_ Carrie. Not the one they pretended was with them.

**Margaret: He can smell the sin on you. And he will punish you.**

_**Margaret then grabs her Bible, and hits carrie in the face with it, hard.**_

Silence followed the scene, Margaret grabbed Carrie and slapped her arms, the girl shut her eyes tight and stiffened up. Everybody got out of their shock and were to stop the crazy women, but C did it quicker.

C stood up and took Carrie out of Margarets hold. She held the girl tight, Carrie burying her face in her future selves neck. C glared at Margaret with such intensity and hatred, she could rival Chris.

"Don't fucking touch her!I had to put up with your shit for _years_ until you died! Don't dare hurt her anymore than you've already done!" C sneered at her, then sat down, holding Carrie close, as the Margaret glared at her, and they focused her attention on the movie.

**Margaret: I will not let that come down upon you. I will not. Lord have mercy.**

**Carrie: No, the lord is good. His unfailing love endures forever, and his faithfulness continues through all generations. Psalms 100, verse 5.**

**Margaret: I'm going to keep you away from that school.**

"she can't do that." Rita said.

**Carrie: You can't do that.**

_**Carrie panics, and walks down the stairs to get away from her mother, but she followed her down the stairs.**_

**Margaret: We'll pray. We'll pray together. To save our women weak, wicked, sinning souls.**

**Carrie: You didn't tell me and they laughed. I didn't sin, you sinned.**

_**Margaret gets a stoic look on her face while looking at Carrie, who gulps and looks at her mother in fear.**_

**Margaret: I did not. I did not sin. Go to your closet.**

People look confused at her words, but C stiffened and held Carrie closer as she shivered.

**Carrie: No mama.**

_**Margaret opens the closet door next to her.**_

**Margaret: Go to your closet, and pray.**

_**Margaret drags a struggling Carrie to the closet, the girl screaming and crying all the way, trying to get away from her so called 'mother'.**_

Many people cried and tried not to cry out, her mother was forcing her into a closet, like some wild animal.

**Carrie: No, no! Get off me! Mama! Stop it!**

Many people started to cry, and others glared at Margaret, they wanted to attack her, but then they would be just as bad as her.

**Margaret: Go to your closet, and pray for forgiveness.**

**Carrie: No!**

**Margaret: You pray.**

**Carrie: Mama! Help! No, mommy!**

It was clear that Carrie was not going to win this fight, so all they could do was watch in shock, horror, and disgust as Margaret tried to put her OWN DAUGHTER in a closet.

**Margaret: Come on.**

"Great motivation-but she's not an animal!" Tommy said, glaring at the crazy lady, while holding Sue close to him.

**Carrie: Please! Help!**

_**Margaret finally gets to the closet and closes it, locking it as well.**_

**Margaret: You pray, little girl. Pray for forgiveness.**

_**Carrie bangs on the door, wanting to get out. Margaret hurts herself while trying to keep the door closed, her sleeve goes down a bit, showing scars on her wrists.**_

Many people**(A/N: Wow I say that a lot!) **realized, that Margaret had done that more than a few times.

**Carrie: God, you suck!**

_**A thin crack appears on the door. Screen change, you see Margaret looking above her, as she starts to pray. The screen shows Carrie who is in the closet, she looks around her as her eyes land on the Jesus figure. **_

_**She starts to pray, but the figure starts to bleed. Carrie tries to pray again, but stops and begins to cry.**_

**Carrie: Help me, help me.**

The screen turned black and many turned to see Carrie being held by C, but, she too had tears in her eyes. Sue was being held by Tommy, Rosie being held by S, and Margaret praying to the lord for her daughters forgiveness.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU BITCH!" Rita screamed, Carrie was always like the daughter she never had, she treasured her life a diamond, how could her own _mother_ treat her this way!

Rita slapped Margaret straight across the face, hard. Everybody cheered for her, and many others stood up to join her, until a certain principle stopped her.

"We can't do this." He explained, "We need to wait, if not, we'll never win over Carrie in the courts eyes." The others reluctantly sat back down, Rita moved and sat on the floor cross legged in front of C and Carrie, giving them both a reassuring smile.

* * *

HELLO!

Hope you liked it! I love cake, but I like this story more, maybe….

BUT! I want to tell you guys that are reading my other story, I'm sorry, writers block is a bitch! I don't own Carrie, not the movie, not the book, not even a single freakin' poster! Nothing. Nada. Zip. You get it.

Can't wait to keep doing this, I almost lost my inspiration for this story, but I'm watching it again today after school-can't wait! OH! Here are the votes so far, please vote for one! *Cough*Gnomeo and Juliet*Cough*Big Hero 6*Cough*Cough* I've never seen the musical "Wicked" but I will look for it, if it's a musical, and YOU guys are recommending it, then I'm gonna like it!

*Gnomeo and Juliet- 0

*How to train your dragon- 0

*Rise of the Guardians-1

*Big Hero 6- 1

Love you guys! Stay awesome Bros! Peace out!~ Shattered22


	8. A thought is such a small thing

The movie paused unexpectedly, they looked up from the screen, to see C holding the remote control, rubbing her temples.

She sighed, "Let's take a break, this is going to be a lot to take in, believe me." She turned towards S, "I think it would be best, considering what is going to happen."

S nodded, "Come on, let's get something to drink, or eat, if you guys want anything." She said to them.

~Short time skip~

Silence. Nothing but absolute silence.

Well, actually, some people were quietly talking amongst themselves, or drinking and/or eating. Some were in the living room, or looking around 'Creepy Carrie's' house.

No, not creepy, not anymore.

Why? Why did they treat her that way? Some didn't want to believe it. Why should they?

The girl they had basically tortured for _years_, was an entirely different person. They expected her to be like her mother.

Rude.

Religious.

Crazy.

Angry.

But she wasn't. She was her own person, and _so_ different from her mother. She was _Carrie White._ She was a person. She had opinions. Thoughts. Hopes. Dreams.

And they basically took all of that and tore it to shreds.

Chris sigh, "I fucked up, didn't I?" She said out loud, heads from all around the room turned her way. Cringing, she looked at the ground in shame. She was used to attention, but not like this.

"We all did." Someone said, they all felt guilty, but Chris was a bit conflicted.

One part of her wanted to hate Carrie with every fiber of her being. She wanted to torture her, make her suffer. She deserved it, didn't she? The bitch had been asking for it since she first went to school! Who cared what happened to her!? She was a crazy, creepy, good for nothing FREAK! F-R-E-A-K! WHO GAVE A SHIT ABOUT _CARRIE FUCKING WHITE!?_ SHE was the reason the Ultras were falling apart, she was the reason she was going to get into trouble with HER school, and HER friends, and HER family! Not Carrie's, HER'S! But the freak kept getting in the way!

And, then another part of her, a part of her she had almost forgotten, a softer side. She wanted to apologize, tell her she was sorry, that she was a jerk, the queen of bitches. That she would never hurt her again, and would make sure no one would EVER hurt her again. She wanted to get her away from her abusive mother, to show her, that people DO care!

She wasn't sure which side would win, but she was sure of this:

This war with herself was _not_ gonna be short.

And it was _not_ going to be pretty.

* * *

Sue had always had everything she could ever need and want. Great boyfriend, loving parents, loyal friends, good grades, popular….the list went on and on.

And, it was hard for her, to think-to _know_\- that, Carrie never had any of that.

The blond haired girl had been abused by her mother for, oh, God knows how long! And they had never physically hurt her, but they never bothered to know her. They teased her, called her things, spread rumors about her. Nerds and geeks even tried to bully her to gain some popularity! No one, not even the loneliest, or the geekiest, or the weirdest, had tried to get close to her.

And she was sorry. Sorry for the bullying she had done to her. Sorry, that no one even _thought_ about her, about how _she_ felt, about what _she_ wanted, how _everyone_ hated and always forgot about Carrie White.

But that was going to change, after this, she would do whatever it takes, to have Carrie forgive her, and maybe, she could forgive herself.

* * *

Henry never thought about his school as a horrible one, a little troublesome, but certainly not horrible.

That was until he saw the movie.

How could something so _obvious_ not be, to him. Wait, does that sentence even make sense? Whatever, it didn't matter.

How could someone do something, so inhuman, how? They mocked her, they teased her, told lies about her. And they laughed, dear God, they laughed! Oh, when they got back, he was going to make sure, that they pay for their crimes, against Carrie White.

* * *

Rita always considered herself a civilised person, she would never hurt someone that badly on purpose. She would rather talk it out, and try to make amends, even with Chris and the Ultras.

That changed after the movie.

She hadn't actually been _in_ the locker room when it happened. She imagined that it was bad, but not _that_ bad, oh dear, was she wrong. Now she wanted them to suffer.

The poor girl had been through hell and back, she had suffered the bullying of her peers, the ignorance of basically everyone, the abuse of her mother….

Speaking of, she couldn't wait until she got her hands on Margaret- how dare she hurt Carrie! She was a sweet girl, who wouldn't hurt a fly, why had she been put through that? Why had the world scorned her? Why did they judge her?

If Margaret even _thought_ of hurting Carrie, she would wish she was in hell. Rita always thought of Carrie as a daughter, that's why she would defend her. She also knew, that with all of the drama, something bad was going to happen, because, as it was once said by a wise person, "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

And boy, was Carrie scorned.

* * *

C was taking deep breaths. Why did this happen, why did they do this to her, why did _she_ do it.

She had no right to feel sorry for herself, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

_They_ were the ones that had hurt her. _They_ were the ones that teased her, mocked her, made her what she was today.

'_They were the ones that pushed me!"_ C thought, but she forced herself to calm down, because _she_ was the one that got revenge. _She_ was the one with blood on her hands. Because _she_ was the one that killed them.

But now they were here, she could change things! They would know, a worried frown appeared on her face. '_They're gonna know' _That was the one thing that scared her the most, what would they say? What would they do? Would they tease her more? Would they kill her?

She didn't know, but the one thing she did know was this: Things were going to change. No matter what.

* * *

HELLO!

Yes, yes, I'm alive, please throw your food at me now, no knives please, I do that on my own time. Sorry for the short chapter!

I've been MIA(Missing In Action) for a while now, sorry. I've just been busy, school ends in June 18 or something, and if I don't get this computer back, then I'm not gonna be doing this anymore. BUT if that happens, I will make another account with-almost- the same name, example:

*Shattered223 *Shattered224 *Shattered225 ect.

So, yeah, I've been, um, I had a relapse for a bit, one of the main reasons why I've been gone. I've just been depressed, and unmotivated, and just….out of it.

But I'm getting through it, but I'm cutting for a bit, trying to stop, but I now have one cut on my thigh….

I don't own Carrie, the movie, book, or anything. All I own is my mind, which I kind of have to share with the voices….

Anyway! Stay awesome Bros! Peace out!~Shattered22


End file.
